The goal of this proposal is to have available to the program project the capacity to use the new powerful techniques available to behavioral neuroanatomy. The central aspect of this core facility is the acquisition of an image analysis capability to quantify neuronal morphology, brain structure and brain function. The core will also include a technician to breed and train the pups required for all projects. Both the technician and data acquisition aspects of the core facility are critical for the successful completion of the central goals of the program project.